


Would You Like a Fireball With Your Groceries?

by Tassi_Ki



Series: Little Miracles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bria the Superfan, F/F, Stupid aliens and their fireballs, lots of fluff, scary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: Screams filled the air as smoke and ash writhed and slithered between cars in a suffocating smog, terrified men and women running this way and that in the streets as they ducked flying debris and alien fireballs. Such was a typical Monday in National city, whether it be ship crashing, building on fire, bank robbery, or like today...alien attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on tumblr for Bria's first meeting with Supergirl, so here we go!! If anyone else has a prompt for me about these three adorable ladies, feel free to Ask Box me!
> 
> the-laughing-wolf

Screams filled the air as smoke and ash writhed and slithered between cars in a suffocating smog, terrified men and women running this way and that in the streets as they ducked flying debris and alien fireballs. Such was a typical Monday in National city, whether it be ship crashing, building on fire, bank robbery, or like today...alien attack. 

Kara grumbled as she ducked yet another fireball before diving at the flame happy Infernus wreaking havoc on downtown National City. She’d been happily enjoying her lunch break and contemplating going to see Lena before having to race back to finish a stupid puff piece on a local coffee shop when the alien decided to combust. So, now here she was, chasing after a living fireball of sarcasm and spite when she could have been devouring her delicious potstickers and going to see her...not quite girlfriend Lena.

Cursing, Kara crossed her arms as another barrage of fireballs flew her way, her annoyance and anger flaring as screams sounded to the side of her. The stupid jerk-face had distracted her so he could create more havoc! She was just about to spin out of the flaming vortex she’d been put in when she heard a scream that chilled her to the bone. One hauntingly similar, yet terrifyingly different from the joyful screams she’d come to adore over the past few months.

Everything around Kara slowed to a stop as she spun out the flames, her frantic gaze raking down the sidewalk before coming to a rest on something out of her nightmares. Little Bria and her nanny hunkered down in a slightly sheltered doorway, groceries spilled out around their feet and into the street, and Brianna sobbing and screaming in terror as she clutched her hand to her chest.

**_Rage._ **

 

_ **Earlier That Day** _

 

Bria pouted as she slowly swirled her spoon in her now soupy cereal, a bored sigh escaping her as she glanced up at Nanny Ava who was currently bustling around the kitchen preparing ingredients for a hearty lunch. She was bored out of her little mind and it wasn’t anywhere near noon yet! 

Chewing lightly on her lip, Bria furrowed her brow in a classic Lena move as she sank deep into thought. Her momma had been really busy and stressed lately, resulting in more days with Ava as momma went to the office, although she still made sure to be home for dinner. Miss Kara had come by a few times to babysit, and even helped her plan little surprises for her momma to ease the stress...perhaps Ava could help her plan another one? It would certainly ease the boredom. 

“Ava…? Could we make dinner for momma t’night?” She asked when the young woman turned around, putting on her best puppydog look. Something Kara had been helping her perfect, much to her momma’s chagrin. Predictably, the young nanny crumbled under the stare and smiled, nodding as she went back to putting the chili ingredients into the crock pot for later. “Of course Bri. What do you have in mind? We might have to go shopping for a few things so you need to make up your mind soon.”

Bria grinned and sat up at the breakfast bar, bouncing on her stool excitedly. “Chicken Alf...Alf...Alfedo!” She blurted out, stumbling over the complicated word. “It’s one of momma’s favorites and she hasn’t had it in a while.” She said with a grin, thoroughly proud of herself for the idea. “Chicken Alfredo…? Alright then. Go get dressed and ready to go out and we’ll go buy all the ingredients we need.” Was the reply she got, prompting her to scamper off to her room to throw on her velcro converse, Supergirl shirt, and adorable little Supergirl cape cloak her momma had gotten her. It even came with pockets and a hood in case she got cold!

Bouncing her way back out to the living room, she grinned happily as Ava quickly closed the crock pot, turned it on, and gathered up her purse. Soon they were cruising the aisles of the best organic grocery store in the city, picking out ingredients for her special surprise, and adding in some colorful flowers for the table, and momma’s favorite wine to compliment the meal. 

Everything was going splendidly until fireballs started flying. Screams pierced the air and Ava quickly tried to usher Bria away towards the parking garage to escape the madness, hoping to get them into the car and out the other side of the structure. Sadly it was not meant to be. Halfway to the garage a barrage of fireballs headed their way, lighting a few of their grocery bags on fire, and the side of Bria’s cape. 

Bria let out a shriek of terror, the bags they’d been carrying falling to the ground as smoldering food rolled out into the street. The terror soon turned to pain as Ava frantically unbuttoned her flaming cloak and tossed it away, too late to prevent Bria from burning her hand a bit. Once Brianna was flame free she curled into Ava’s grip as they huddled in a sheltered store front, sobbing and screaming for her mother as she clutched her throbbing hand closer to her.

From her spot curled into Ava’s chest, she watched through her tears as a swirling mass of flames in the street cleared to show her hero in all her glory. Something was off though. Her hero looked frozen in the street. She opened her mouth to spur the superhero on only for her words to catch in her throat with a pathetic little sob. It wound up working anyway...sort of. At least Supergirl wasn’t frozen anymore, but all hell broke loose on the street. 

 

* * *

 

Kara let out a veritable roar as she whipped around to face the suddenly very meek looking Infernus, her eyes glowing red as rage so potent she could taste it bubbled up in her veins.  _ How dare that insignificant little firebug touch someone under her protection…!!  _ She no longer cared if she tore the street up or put alien shaped dents in the sides of buildings, she was going to tear this fool limb from limb.

With a snarl, she disappeared from sight, slamming into the stunned Infernus with the force of a speeding freight train and throwing him yards down the street like a skipping stone on a pond. A half a second later she was behind him and slamming him in another direction, road debris following him as he slammed into a nearby -and thankfully vacant- building, forming a deep indentation of the alien. A few more of the heavy, and extremely property damaging blows had the Infernus laying quite feebly on the ground at Kara’s feet and only Brianna’s soft whimpers of pain kept her from finishing the sorry excuse of a man off...an urge that would later scare the hell out of her.

Letting out one last growl towards the limp alien, she turned on her heel and stalked away, letting a shell shocked Alex take him into custody as she calmed herself down and headed towards the sound that had been tugging on her heartstrings ever since she heard it. Kneeling down a few feet away from Bria, she silently glanced over at the nanny and barely held back a wince. She was a lot worse for wear after protecting Bria from the stray debris. “Why are you crying Little One…? Did the firebug hurt you?” She asked softly despite already knowing the answer. A shaky little nod and another sob followed her question making her heart ache for the scared child.

“Will you let me see…? I might be able to help.” She murmured, holding out her hand towards Bria, glancing at Ava for permission. “Why don’t I take a look at your hand while the paramedics look at your friend, hmm?” She said as the paramedics slowly approached a frazzled looking Ava despite her protests of needing to stay by Brianna. “On second thought, hold on a moment sweetheart.” She said before approaching Ava, gently putting her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe and get her back to her mother. I know both her and Miss Danvers personally.” She said quietly, making sure no one else besides Ava heard. At the woman’s nod she headed back to Brianna, kneeling down next to the trembling child.

“Now. Let’s take a look at this hand of yours Little One.” She said with a bright smile, gently taking Bria’s offered hand and looking over the light burn. “Goodness, you’re such a brave young lady. Here, let me help you with the pain a bit.” She murmured, letting her freeze breath trickle through slightly to make the air cooler as it washed over Bria’s hand, calming down the bright red skin.

Glancing to the side, she looked over the pile of smoldering food and clothing, her eyes widening slightly as she saw the cloak on the ground, the one she and Lena had gotten for the girl at a cute little local artist’s fair. Oh the poor girl was going to be torn up about that one. “I see you had a cape like mine. I bet it kept you from getting more than the little burn on your hand like my cape helps me.” She said as she stood, reaching up to unclip her cap and turning it sideways before wrapping it around Bria’s shaking shoulders, bundling up the little girl like a bright red burrito. “Think you can keep this safe for me for a bit Little One?” She asked, grinning at Bria’s absolutely starstruck expression and nodding. 

Snatching up a bit of burn cream and a roll of gauze and tape from a nearby paramedic, she gently bandaged up Bria’s hand before scooping up the adorable girl and settling her on her hip. Making sure the cape kept Bria’s features out of sight of the now swarming reporters, she began lightly swaying as she walked to keep Bria calm as she followed after Ava as the EMTs rolled her to an ambulance. 

Pulling out her new DEO issue cell, something she was eternally grateful for as of late, she leaned closer to Ava long enough to get Lena’s cell number from the woman so she wouldn’t blow her cover by the fact she already had it memorized. Spinning away, she headed towards a sheltered alcove to call Lena, dialling the number as she continued to sway and bounce slightly, Bria finally falling asleep against her. 

 

* * *

 

Lena frowned as her cellphone went off towards the end of her morning meeting, quickly spilling a few excuses before stepping out into the hall to answer the call. Only a few people had this number, all were connected to her daughter, and all were told not to use it during the day unless it was an emergency. This was an unknown number though, which sent a spike of pure terror through her. “H-hello…?” She finally answered, her voice wobbling slightly as her heart jack-hammered in her chest.

_ “Miss Luthor, this is Supergirl. Everything is fine now, that I can assure you, but your Nanny and daughter were out shopping when the Infernus attacked downtown. The woman, Miss Ava Reyes, took the brunt of anything that came in their direction. She’s got a few burns and some cuts and bruises.” _ The velvety smooth voice on the line assured her, or...tried to.  _ “Your daughter only has a slight burn on her hand, nothing that a few days of care won’t fix. If you’d like, I can bring her by your office, or to Miss Danvers…?” _

“I...T-to Kara, please. I don’t want her to be anywhere near L-Corp if I can help it. I...Th-thank you for notifying me.” Lena finally murmured her mind racing with how to rearrange her day to come home early. “I umm...please tell Kara she’s welcome to take Bria home, she has a spare key and Bria will probably more comfortable in her own home.” She said as she tried to calm her racing heart. “Thank you...Supergirl.”

 

* * *

 

Kara let out a soft breath of relief as she hung up, tucking her phone back in her boot before adjusting her grip on the now out cold Bria and striding over to her sister. “Agent Danvers. I need you to hold on to this little one and protect her until Miss Danvers can come and pick her up.” She said formally, internally relishing the fish out of water look her sister was giving her.

Shifting, she lightly brushed a few strands of hair back from Bria’s face. “Little One, can you wake up for a moment?” She cooed out softly, her gaze softening as Bria’s nose scrunched up and a little whine escaped her. “There you are Little One…~” She said softly as green eyes sleepily blinked open for her. “This here is Agent Danvers, she’s going to watch you for a few minutes.” She said softly as Bria perked up slightly.

“Danvers…? Like Miss Kara? Is that how Miss Kara knows you…?”

Kara chuckled softly and nodded. “Yes. Agent Danvers is going to watch you until her sister gets here to take care of you. In the meantime, may I ask a favor of you Little One? Can you hold on to my cape for me? Just for a little bit? I need to go do something and I don’t want it to get dirty or torn. Kara or Agent Danvers can return it to me later.” She said with a small smile as Bria’s eyes widened considerably before the girl nodded shyly. “Good, thank you Little One.” She murmured, gently handing Bria over to her stiff and bewildered sister before backing away and taking off.

One quick trip home to change and gather up her ‘Bria Bag’ as she’d come to call it and she was back out the door, this time at a more human pace so no one would be overly suspicious of her arrival. Finally she reached the crime scene tape, ducking under it with a quick nod to one of the agents before making a beeline to her sister. Scooping a groggy Bria into her arms, she dropped a kiss onto the little girl’s forehead while studiously ignoring her sister’s glower. Alex had always been rather awkward around kids, it was rather adorable to watch really. Stiff, awkward, afraid to drop them, and treating them like they were made of porcelain. “Thanks for watching her Alex.” She said with a teasing grin before situating Bria a bit better on her hip and heading back out of the crime scene boundary to hail a cab to Lena’s house.

Four hours later saw the two of them curled up on the couch, cartoons playing in the background and Krypto and Mr. Bear cuddled up to Bria’s side for comfort as Kara gently changed the little girl’s bandage. Said little girl was still cuddled up in Supergirl’s cape, having not wanted to part with the silky material since it was lent to her. Kara had even helped her tie it shut around her neck to keep it from falling off when she had her hands full. “Just a little bit longer Bria-bean. Just a little bit longer and you’ll be a-ok to go back to watching TV.” She murmured as she gently spread the cream over the angry red skin before rolling the gauze bandage over her hand and wrist. “There you go babygirl. All better.” She cooed out, leaning down to press a feather light kiss to the bandage.

 

* * *

 

Lena stifled a soft groan as she finally arrived home, a headache throbbing down in her temples from her board members throwing a hissy fit about her trying to cancel her day of meetings to race home to her daughter. Setting her purse and coat down on the counter, she stopped short at the sight of Kara taking care of her daughter, her heart flipping and fluttering in her chest as she utterly melted. “Well...don’t you two look cozy.” She purred out as she made her way into the living room. She almost immediately had her arms full of babbling Bria, a laugh falling from her lips as she scooped the girl up and settled down on the couch next to Kara to listen to her daughter gush about meeting Supergirl and having the honor to keep her cape safe. Brows raising, she lightly ran her fingertips over the unearthly soft material her daughter was wearing. “She let you wear her cape home, hmmm? You’re quite the lucky girl Bria, I think you might be the first she’s taken it off for.” She said as she unconsciously leaned into Kara’s side, tension draining from her form as the young reporter wrapped an arm around her shoulders in return.

With Kara by her side and Bria curled into their laps, Lena felt a niggling sensation start up in her heart that slowly bloomed into a profound sense of  _ home _ . Smiling brightly, she snuggled deeper into Kara’s grip, letting her eyes droop shut as Kara’s warmth lulled her. Without warning, Kara’s hand began lightly weaving into Lena’s hair, initially startling the woman before the gentle scalp massage made her go boneless with relief. “How’d...you know…” She managed to mutter out as she slumped further against her girlfriend.

“I know you Lena.” Came the soft reply. “I know you, and your shoulders were particularly tense, you had that adorable little wrinkle on your forehead you get when you’re either stressed or battling a headache, and you had your head tilted to the left slightly as if you were trying not to cringe. I’ve only seen you with that particular combo when you’re battling a particularly bad stress headache.” Lena’s heart fluttered all over again at Kara’s explanation, her head tilting up as she used her free hand to loop up around the back of Kara’s head and pull her down into a loving kiss. “You are a godsend Kara. Truly.” She murmured as she cuddled closer to her girlfriend, idly tucking Supergirl’s cape further around her dozing daughter’s form. “Will you...stay the night…?”

“Of course Lena. Let’s get the little Bria-Bean to bed and then I’ll give you a better back and neck rub.” Kara said as she kissed Lena’s temple, moving to scoop the snoozing child up as she stood. Once Brianna was tucked in, Kara proceeded to sweep Lena off her feet and carry the squealing woman to her bedroom, grinning all the way there.

 

* * *

 

A week later, the doorbell rang during Lena and Bria’s morning routine, confusing both as they made their way to the front door. There was no one there, but a package on the doormat with the embossed symbol for the House of El shining in the morning sun. Cautiously, Lena picked the thin package up and brought it in, Brianna following behind her curiously as she pulled off the attached card and opened it. A soft gasp escaped her lips at the sight of her daughter’s name and what seemed to be hieroglyphics at the bottom of the card. 

 

_ Brianna, _

_ I can’t thank you enough for taking care of my cape for me. You truly are a brave and noble soul Little One. I couldn’t help but notice your own cape was burnt beyond repair so I took it to a good friend of mine and asked that he make a replica from something a little bit tougher to destroy. This is as close as he could make it to my own cape, one of the few remaining swaths of fabric from my home planet. Keep shining Little One. _

_ Supergirl _

 

  
Shakily, she handed the package to her daughter after reading the note to her, watching as her daughter carefully opened the package and pulled out a bright red cape/cloak that matched her old one, made from the softest material they’d ever felt aside from the Girl of Steel’s cape. The resulting squeal nearly blew out Lena’s eardrums, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as Bria’s beaming grin made her heart melt. “Looks like we have quite the thank you to plan babygirl.” She said with a soft chuckle as she watched Bria slide the cape on and take off running around the house pretending to fly.


End file.
